


What could go wrong?

by Vall_Rosé (bts_b18)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Grinding, Hyunjin makes a suprise appereance, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, Little Nerd Jisung Has A Crush On Popular Boy Minho, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of getting drunk, minsung - Freeform, this is so tame idk what to do with myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_b18/pseuds/Vall_Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Jisung has a huge crush on the popular guy Minho and naturally agrees to help him with preparation for their math exam. When Minho asks Jisung to accompany him to the end of the semester party at their local fraternity Jisung agrees before his mind catches up with him on the 100 ways this could go wrong. He goes anyway.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 - October 7th
> 
> This is by far the longest and most tame story I have written for this years Kinktober. So please don't expect heavy smut or something like that.  
> I hope the length can make up for missing out yesterdays challenge.   
> I'm a sucker for Minsung so here you go.   
> Happy Kinktober everyone ~

Jisung was nervous. Well, nervous was an understatement. He felt like he wanted to disappear. Run away and never come back. Why in heavens name had he agreed to this? What had he been thinking? 

He had not seen Minho for the past three weeks since their math exam. Even if they still had classes, Jisung probably would not have talked with the elder boy. They both had totally different circles of friends, so they did not meet each other during lectures or in the cafeteria. Jisung loved his friends Changbin and Chan but could not help but envy the handsome group of people always surrounding Minho. They were popular, always around every party that happened on campus. Something Jisung could not even imagine. He did not like parties very much. Drunk people scared him, and the loud music felt like noise to his ears. No, his perfect evening consisted of him, comfortable on his bed, reading or watching a show on his phone. He did not mind having other people around him, as long as he didn’t need to interact with them. 

Still. Jisung had admired the group from afar, wondering what life must be like for them. So full of exciting impressions and experiencing so many things Jisung probably never would. He did not mind only having his two friends. But sometimes he wondered if his life would ever consist of anything other than game or movie nights with his friends, studying and the occasional pen and paper group.

And then there was Minho, who had could Jisung’s attention with his almond shaped eyes and shining brown hair. Jisung could not really tell what attracted him so much, but he had been crushing on the elder boy from the first time he had spotted him in his math lecture. Changbin always teased him about it, while Chan had been trying to get Jisung to talk to Minho. But Jisung had been way to shy to ever engage in a conversation with the other. If he was honest Minho was slightly intimidating to Jisung, looking so perfect while Jisung was. Well. Jisung. With his blond tousled hair, that never lay the way it should, thin x shaped legs and clumsy movements. Why would Jisung try to talk to Minho? The chances of the other even noticing him being so slim it was nearly embarrassing. 

So naturally it had been quite a shock when Minho had approached him after a lecture. Jisung had been in a kind of stupor. Not really knowing what he was doing until Minho had pressed a piece of paper into Jisung’s hand and had walked away with one of his smiles that showed his ridiculously perfect teeth. Only half an hour later it had caught up with Jisung that he actually had agreed to help Minho with studying and that the elder would be waiting for him in his dorm room this evening. 

The first meeting had been a catastrophe in Jisung’s eyes. He had felt like a tomato half the time, not getting out a coherent string of words until they had started to study. Jisung had tried his best, but his stupid brain had been too preoccupied with Minho’s presence to really help him explain the difficult formulas and proofs. So naturally Jisung had been pretty sure he had blown his one chance to get to know Minho better. He had been so devastated that even Chan brining him his favorite cheesecake had not helped to cheer him up. And that said a lot. 

However, Minho had surprised Jisung yet again. One week after the first meeting Minho had send Jisung a text asking him for another study session. That second study date had gone considerably better so that Minho and Jisung met up ever week now, studying math together. The elder had promised Jisung to take him to the end of the year party at a fraternity as his date, should he be able to pass the exam thanks to Jisung’s help. And Jisung being thrown off by the word date had said yes before he had been able to think twice. He had regretted the words as soon as they had come out of his mouth, but even if he hated parties. He hated the thought of telling Minho that he wouldn’t come even more. 

So that was how he ended up standing in front of Minho’s door, finger hovering over the doorbell. Jisung was certain; he would embarrass himself in some way and Minho would never talk to him again. Well people would probably even laugh about him afterwards. Still here he was, dressed in black military pants, dark boots, and a loose white shirt and even a bit make-up highlighting his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath Jisung pressed the doorbell. It only took seconds before the door was thrown open, revealing a widely grinning Minho. And he looked so good. Brown hair parted in the middle, highlighting his forehead, green shirt peeking out from beneath his leather jacket and ripped denim blue jeans showcasing his muscular thighs. 

“Jisung! You look great!” Minho beamed. Jisung could feel his cheeks flush at the compliment. 

“Uh- Thanks. You- Uh- You look good too, hyung.“ Jisung stuttered so quietly that it was barely audible. 

Minho’s grin widened even more at that. “Should we get going then?” 

Not waiting for an answer Minho closed the door behind him. He grasped Jisung’s hand and strode forward determinedly, pulling Jisung after him. 

Jisung was quite most of the walk towards the fraternity. Head still mulling over the fact that Lee Minho had actually told him he looked good. Minho on the other hand was talking about the last weeks excitedly. About how he had been visiting his parents and had seen his three cats again. The he went on telling Jisung how cute they were and how Dori had peed on his backpack when he wanted to leave   
again. Jisung was thankful that Minho did not seem to expect any great reactions from him. The fact that Minho seemed so content with the situation even made Jisung relax considerably. 

The calm Jisung had felt while Minho had been talking to him, disappear as soon as the two of them had set a foot into the white mansion that was home to the Beta Tau Sigma, short BTS, fraternity. The place was so crowded Jisung wasn’t able to see the foot of the broad marble stairs that led up to the next floor. Music was echoing through the giant hall, bass resonating uncomfortably in Jisung’s chest. Unconsciously one of his hands came up to grasp the back of Minho’s jacket as they moved through the crowd. He really should not have come. What made him think this was a good idea? Well but he was here now. So, he might as well make the best out of it. And hopefully not embarrass himself in the process. 

They had just moved up to the first landing as a tall pink haired boy flung himself around Minho’s neck. 

“Minho hyung. You hereeee!” the boy slurred excitedly, clinging to Minho for balance. 

Jisung recognized him as one of Minho’s friends. 

“Hey Hyunjin. Let me have a word with whoever gave you that much to drink.” Minho grinned, patting the drunken boy on the back.

“I’m not druuuunk.” Hyunjin whined in protest. Then he stumbled a few steps backward trying to pull Minho with him. “Let’s dance hyuuung-“

When Minho made no motion to follow him Hyunjin’s plush lips pulled into a pout. 

“Sorry Hyunjin. I am here with a date. This is Jisung-“, Minho introduced, throwing a arm around Jisung’s shoulders. Hyunjin’s eyes squinted at Jisung as if he had never seen him before. Jisung felt as if he wanted to disappear into the floor. 

“Huh. Fineeee.” Hyunjin shrugged. “Hope he is not as boring as he looks.” Hyunjin added, rising an eyebrow at Jisung once he gave him a once over. Jisung flinched noticeably at that, which Minho must have felt because he opened his mouth to say something. But Minho never got tell Hyunjin off because the pink-haired boy had obviously seen someone else he could cling on and disappeared into the crowd.

Jisung could feel Minho’s eyes resting on him. 

“I’m okay…” Jisung mumbled to the floor. It did not really sound convincing. 

For a moment they just stood there. Minho still with his arm around Jisung’s shoulders, and Jisung’s heart beating fast in his chest. 

“Shall we go somewhere less crowded?” Minho suggested finally.

He removed his arm from Jisung’s shoulders only to lace their fingers together. Taken aback by the sudden skinship Jisung’s eyes snapped to Minho’s face, pink blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Let’s go?”, Minho tried again.

Not trusting his voice Jisung nodded mutely, heart beating even faster. 

Jisung kept his eyes on their linked hands while they were winding through the mass of people. He could not really believe what was happening right now. Minho never had been the type for skinship. Jisung new because he had seen him with his friends. Could that mean something? 

Hyunjin’s insult was long forgotten when Minho pulled Jisung into a smaller room with noticeably less people around. Three brown leather sofas where standing in a corner, two of them unoccupied.  
“You can sit down here while I get us something to drink.” Minho gestured at one of the free couches.

Grateful for the possibility to sit down Jisung let himself fall into the soft cushions. He watched as Minho retreated from the room. Just as he was out of side Jisung remembered that he had forgotten to tell Minho that he didn’t like to drink. Great. Well one glass of alcohol wouldn’t kill him, right?

Waiting for Minho to return, Jisung let his eyes wander over the room. The fraternity certainly was a old one. Pictures of past members lining the wall. They seemed to date so far back, that the some of the pictures where taken in black and white. All members grinning back at him, were wearing the same colored band around there chests. Jisung didn’t really know a lot about fraternities. He knew that they were wearing their colors at certain events and that some of them even where fencing when there was a dispute. And he knew that they liked to drink and throw parties. BTS did not seem to be an exception from that.

Casting a glace to his left Jisung saw that a couple had sat down on the sofa next to his. They where making out heatedly. The girl was straddling the boy while their lips where connected in a messy kiss. Her skirt had ridden up, so that it was barely covering her ass. When the boy moved his hands up to give her ass a squeeze Jisung whirled around, face aflame. 

“Sorry I took so long! There was a long que at the bar.”

Jisung snapped his head up. Minho was standing in front of him, two drinks in his hands. 

“Uhm. Are you okay? Your face is all red.” He inquired a hint of worry laced in his voice.

Jisung nodded hastily, grabbing one of the drinks Minho held. He downed almost half of it when his throat started to burn from the alcohol. He started to choke, eyes watering. Minho clapped him on the back unhelpfully, laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“Slow down there! I didn’t intent to give you a mouth to mouth resurrection today.” 

“I didn’t think it would be so strong.” Jisung croaked, throat still burning.

“Well they are cocktails. They should be strong.” Minho laughed back, letting himself fall down next to Jisung. “You don’t drink, much do you?” 

Jisung shook his head. “No. I only got drunk once with Changbin and Chan in freshmen year.” Pulling a grimace, he added “And I think I have never felt that fucked up before.”

Minho let out a chuckle at that. “Well if you don’t want to relive that you should definitely slow down on the drinking or you will be wasted in no time.”

Jisung looked down at his half empty drink. 

“Let me ex half of mine too. Then we are level.” And with that he downed half his drink too. No Jisung was totally not staring at the way his Adam’s apple bobbed every time he swallowed. He blamed it on the alcohol.

Setting down the glass Minho reopened the conversation: “So, I guess you are not really the party type either.”

Jisung shook his head. “Not really no.”

“Then why did you agree to come with me?”

“Uh-“ Shit. What should he say?! 

Minho leaned closer, eyes expectantly. Jisung felt like a deer caught in headlights. He looked back down at his drink.

“Well- I-“ he stuttered. 

“Yea?” 

“Iwantedtogotothepartywithyou.” Jisung mumbled, tongue tripping over itself.

Minho laughed again. Jisung flinched. 

“No no! I’m not laughing at you!” Minho hastily explained. “I just think your very cute.” 

Jisung looked up in surprise. Round eyes meeting Minho’s. The elders face was only inches away from him. Jisung’s gaze flickered from his brown eyes to his lips and up again. Not daring to move Jisung sat completely still as Minho closed the gap between their faces. He pressed their lips together softly. Jisung was in shock, not really knowing what to do. 

As Jisung did not respond in any way Minho began to pull back, giving Jisung the kick he needed to schnell forward, reconnecting their lips. This time he moved his lips against Minho’s, who kissed back. Little sparks exploded everywhere in Jisung’s body. Heat rushing down his body. Everything was highlighted. The place where his legs where brushing Minho’s almost burning. Minho moved his hand up to rest in Jisung’s neck, deepening the kiss. Suddenly feeling bold Jisung angled his head opening his mouth that was instantly invaded by Minho’s tongue. Their kiss was soft and careful, exploring every inch of each other mouth. Minho let his hand fall from Jisung’s neck to his wrist, pulling the younger boy towards him.

Jisung gave a surprised little yelp, his hands coming to rest next to Minho’s head on the backrest of the sofa. His body was hovering awkwardly over Minho’s. Later Jisung would blame it on the alcohol. But he took the opportunity to straddle a very surprised Minho, leaning down to reconnect their lips. Minho’s hands flew up to Jisung’s small waist, coming to rest there comfortably. Minho was licking his way back into Jisung’s mouth, unconsciously pulling the younger closer. Jisung let out a gasp when he felt Minho’s erection pressing up against his own. Minho used the opportunity to gently suck on Jisung’s bottom lip. The younger moaned at the feeling hips griding down on Minho involuntarily. The grip on Jisung’s wrist tightened as Minho groaned in response. The kiss was growing heated and Jisung buried his hands in Minho’s soft hair, grounding himself from explosion of feelings inside his chest. He was feeling happy, excited and desire all at once. 

Panting slightly Jisung leaned back so he could look down at Minho. The elders face was flushed, red lips slightly swollen from the kissing. He looked beautiful. Jisung could just sit here staring at Miho’s face forever. 

Why the hell had Minho chosen to kiss Jisung out of all people? Jisung had no idea. Nor did he care, as he leaned back down, reconnecting his lips with Minho’s.


End file.
